


Stimulus

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Out of Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Imbalance, Present Tense, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Slice of Life, Spanking, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, angsty pwp, sir A is a hearltless bastard... but he cares for Sir H... just a little bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: После каждого проигрыша министрам сэра Хамфри вызывает на ковёр для выговора недовольный секретарь Кабмина.Название: Стимул (от лат. Stimulans – побудительная причина) побуждение к действию, возбуждение; стимулировать – возбуждать, волновать, побуждать.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья-коллеги с привилегиями.  
> Ангстовое настроение (довольно бесчувственный сэр А. + мечтающий о соулмэйтстве сэр Х.)  
> Дом/саб вайбз, мазохизм и садизм на минималочках.  
> Фоновое упоминание нескольких канонных персов.  
> Более ангстовый, чем «Английский порок», хотя на похожую тему.  
> По мотивам моего фанкомикса:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130258/chapters/58096237  
> Пвп и эмоциональный ангзд.  
> Не очень здоровая (пограничная?) динамика, но без прям ужс токсичности и/ли принуждений.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы лучше понимаете, что допускать такое поведение министра, как вчера на телевидении... это просто начало конца? — задаётся риторическим вопросом сэр Арнольд.

Сэр Хамфри только жалобно скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как сэр Арнольд вжимает твёрдый и скользкий от жирной смазки член между его только что выдранных розгами ягодиц. 

Хамфри лежит грудью на столе, край которого неприятно впивается в низ живота чуть выше линии роста волос. Брюки опущены к расставленным лодыжкам, трусы стянуты к коленям. Сэр Арнольд примеривается сзади, приступая к завершающему этапу их «совещания». Закончив массировать края ануса, горячая влажная головка его члена резким движением толкается глубже, растягивая узкий чувствительный вход. Сэр Хамфри негромко постанывает и закусывает край манжета.

— Поверьте, мне совсем не по душе унижать вас выговором. Но в последнее время вы будто растеряли мотивацию. Это так на вас не похоже, Хамфри... Я даже начинаю волноваться: всё ли у вас в порядке? — Ещё один риторический вопрос.

Головка члена проскальзывает всё дальше в трепещущее отверстие, по внутренней стороне бедра щекотно подтекает капелька тающего лубриканта. 

— Вот так, молодчина. Уже почти всё, — остановившись, сэр Арнольд успокаивающе поглаживает через ткань рубашки спину и поясницу любимого подчинённого. Ладони Арнольда двигаются ниже, хватают и мнут его ягодицы: нежная светлая кожа разукрашена пунцовыми вспухшими полосами там, где её несколько минут назад целовала розга. 

Затем сэр Арнольд привычно имеет его: придерживая за шею и левое плечо, быстро наращивает жёсткий темп, от которого стол для конференций скрипит и трясётся. 

Какое-то время тишину кабинета нарушают только сдавленные стоны сэра Хамфри, вцепившегося в край столешницы до побелевших костяшек, шумное дыхание сэра Арнольда за его спиной, дребезжание стоящих на столе графина и стаканов, ритмичные шлепки плоти о плоть и влажное хлюпанье члена в анусе. Хватает всего нескольких минут коротких резких фрикций — и бедный выпоротый зад горит внутри так же сильно, как снаружи. Хамфри снова тихо и жалобно поскуливает, когда Арнольд задирает его рубашку к лопаткам и крепче сжимает его талию, заставляя выставить задницу и подаваться навстречу ставшим монотонно-размеренными движениям фаллоса внутри. Толкнувшись ещё с пару дюжин раз, толстый член с неприличным чавкающим звуком выскальзывает из пульсирующей натёртой дырки, спуская остаток густого семени на бархатную кожу ягодиц сэра Хамфри. Стряхнув последние капли, Арнольд подтягивает его трусы выше, чтобы вытереть их краем свой быстро теряющий твёрдость внушительный половой орган. 

Сэр Хамфри слышит звук застёгиваемой молнии, затем сэр Арнольд велит ему повернуться. Хамфри знает, что теперь тот собирается проверить, думал ли он над своим поведением всё это время, был ли «хорошим мальчиком» или же возбудился в процессе — даже не касаясь себя, только от трахающего в зад хера. Сэр Арнольд, не церемонясь, задирает полы рубашки, которыми Хамфри пытается прикрыть торчащий под острым углом налившийся кровью пенис (к несчастью, тот под взглядом Арнольда тут же нелепо дёргается ещё выше и плотно прижимается обнажившейся блестящей головкой к бледному животу). Хамфри виновато прячет взгляд, смаргивает непрошеные слезинки. Он не попал бы в это глупое положение, найди он несколько минут перед встречей с Арнольдом, чтобы запереться в кабинке туалета и торопливо себе отдрочить...

Вместо того, чтобы — как зачастую — отчитать сгорающего от стыда подчинённого (а после больно щёлкнуть по кончику его всё ещё полностью эрегированного члена... или посильнее ущипнуть за мошонку... а может быть, мягко выговаривая, бережно, но крепко обхватить его ствол ладонью и в несколько уверенных взбивающих движений кистью помочь кончить — в общем, так или иначе устранить его возбуждение), сэр Арнольд тихо мурлычет ему на ухо: «Поиграй с собой». И, налив стакан виски с содовой, опускается в кресло напротив, кладёт ногу на ногу и наблюдает за едва не готовым плакать от досады младшим коллегой.

Минуты тянутся бесконечно. Без разрешения сэр Хамфри не решается смочить пальцы слюной или попросить у сэра Арнольда лубрикант — это ведь наказание. Он начинает думать, что это никогда не закончится: он одновременно и слишком возбуждён, и боится, что каменно-твёрдый член вот-вот опадёт — нежная плоть до красноты раздражена сухим быстрым трением сжимающей её ладони. Сэр Хамфри близок к тому, чтобы умолять сэра Арнольда о помощи, но вместо этого закрывает глаза и припоминает тот волнующий сон, от которого он проснулся посреди прошлой ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем... (Ах, если бы Арнольд, трахая его, мог быть нежнее — хотя бы на одну минуточку… Если б хвалил самую малость чаще и чуть реже придирался… А ещё — если бы разрешил целоваться с ним в губы... и заниматься любовью без всех этих офисных игр и притворства…) Тут — наконец-то! — от копчика к основанию члена словно пробегает острый импульс тока, и в кулак так густо брызжет спермой, что её белёсые капли начинают просачиваться между пальцев. 

Сэр Арнольд неспешно подходит к рабочему столу, достаёт из ящика и протягивает сэру Хамфри пару бумажных салфеток, чтобы тот мог привести себя в порядок. Следом в руках Арнольда появляется охлаждающий гель: как обычно, он хочет сам обработать свежие ярко-розовые ссадины, которые оставлены на молочно-белых ягодицах его протеже жалящими касаниями розог.

Сэр Хамфри суетливо возвращает себе приличный вид, мысленно проклиная Джима Хэкера, по вине которого он снова попал в немилость к дорогому Арнольду... Достаётся и Тому Сардженту — его предыдущему министру, у которого Хэкер, скорее всего, и раздобыл проект Белой книги по Национальному электронному банку данных.

— Хамфри. Наказывать вас, одного из наших лучших постоянных заместителей, просто разбивает мне сердце… Но я делаю это, потому что меня заботит ваше будущее и ваша репутация среди других правительственных секретарей. Надеюсь, вам это ясно? — Сэр Арнольд кладёт ладонь сэру Хамфри на плечо, совсем близко к шее. Указательным пальцем играет со взмокшими тёмными прядками над воротником его рубашки. — Для меня это всегда _почти_ так же больно, как для вас… Пожалуйста, постарайтесь, чтобы следующий раз наступил не очень скоро. Хорошо?..

По губам сэра Арнольда змеится едва заметная тонкая усмешка, а его пальцы при этом чуть сильнее тянут короткие кудряшки на затылке сэра Хамфри, заставив того замереть от сладкого возбуждающего стыда.

Он выдыхает:

— Да, сэр Арнольд…

Хамфри знает, что если повода для очередной выволочки не найдётся в ближайший месяц, Арнольд легко его выдумает. Или решит отшлёпать (так и быть, просто ладонью... удары которой так приятно отдают прямо в простату) без всякого повода вовсе: «в качестве превентивной стимулирующей меры».

Хамфри может сердиться на министров, на себя: надо же, вообразил, будто Джиму Хэкеру можно доверять, будто он уже достаточно «одомашнен» — только потому, что выглядит таким безобидным, почти плюшевым... (Но голубые глаза нового министра тут _совершенно_ ни при чём! Хамфри не обращает на них _ни капли_ внимания!..)  
  
А вот разозлиться на сэра Арнольда у него почему-то никогда не получается. 

Даже когда тот берётся за розги, ротанговую трость или паддл и приказывает ему наклониться над столом. Или когда после порки расстёгивает ширинку, обильно смазывает член (или тянет Хамфри за вьющиеся пряди и заставляет взять в рот и хорошенько увлажнить слюной головку и ствол) и потом с чавкающим звуком вставляет ему в задницу. Иногда следы от флагелляции не сходят по семь дней и дольше — высидеть долгие совещания с невозмутимым видом становится действительно нетривиальной задачей... 

И всё равно сэр Хамфри никогда не может разозлиться на Арнольда. Трепещет перед ним, предвкушает каждую встречу и разговор, но не ненавидит, что бы тот ни делал с ним в своём огромном кабинете... Или в купе ночного поезда — когда Хамфри сопровождает его в очередной рабочей поездке (во время которых дела отнюдь не помеха удовольствиям, и можно брать или отдаваться так, как немыслимо дома, в их благонравных супружеских постелях). И, конечно, сэр Арнольд продолжает пользоваться им в отеле: заходя к нему почти каждый вечер до конца командировки. В последнюю ночь, когда все служебные дела завершены, Арнольд обычно берёт его снова и снова, трахает до беспамятства, в одной из тех неудобных (и унизительных) поз, от которых потом ноют все мышцы. Сначала — «по-собачьи»: стоя на четвереньках или опираясь на локти, прогнуться в пояснице и подставить зад... Потом — на спине: сложенный практически вдвое, Хамфри едва дышит под весом любовника. Ему приходится неловко придерживать и прикрывать свои яйца ладонью, чтобы тот их случайно не прищемил. Колени, закинутые Арнольду на плечи, почти касаются лба, лопатки плотно вжаты в матрас, спина и задница на весу в воздухе: теперь член Арнольда таранит его особенно глубоко и быстро, под ритмичное поскрипывание кровати и их шумное дыхание и стоны. Хамфри морщится, вскрикивает, мечется на подушке, но повторяет, как требует Арнольд, что да — да! — Арнольд прав насчёт него: ему нравится вот так, он обожает большие крепкие члены в заднице или глотке, не может обойтись без траха с мужчинами... хочет, просит, чтобы его драли: чем чаще и жёстче, тем лучше... — Хамфри повторит за Арнольдом, сгорая от стыда и запинаясь, всё что угодно (собственная сперма в этот момент тугой струйкой пачкает ему пресс, следующими выстрелами забрызгивает волосы на груди), лишь бы Арнольд оставался им доволен, лишь бы не останавливался... Чтобы дорогой Арни в самом конце, снова спуская в его сочащуюся дырку, растянутую и натруженную долгим марафоном, с нежностью целовал его в лоб, в покрасневшие веки, в ресницы (слипшиеся от слёз и торчащие смешными иголочками), в дрожащие искусанные губы, в пылающие щёки... И хвалил, и называл ласковыми именами... И, наконец-то, (не слушая, как его Хампи, изо всех сил сдерживая рыдания, пытается рассказать, что он ни разу ни с кем другим — _вот так_ — только с ним, только с милым Арнольдом, потому что так сильно и так давно, ещё со времён Баллиола, в него вл...) запечатывал ему губы долгими глубокими поцелуями, не давая шанса наговорить ещё больше по-женски чувствительной чепухи, о которой у обоих хватает такта никогда не вспоминать наутро. 

Арнольду странно, что Хамфри до сих пор, зная его так долго, ждёт от него глупых нежностей, ответных чувств. Кажется, он так и не выкинул наивные романтичные фантазии из головы — как бы Арнольд ни пользовался и ни злоупотреблял его привязанностью все эти годы. Его смешной влюблённый мальчик. Безгранично и необъяснимо преданный, всецело — телом и душой. Преданный и верный — исключительно ему и никому другому (уж Арнольд за этим следит!) — так же безрассудно, глупо и безнадёжно, как в самые первые дни, недели и месяцы их когда-то юной прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
